


What He Lives For

by lulu422



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu422/pseuds/lulu422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s the way he laughs; sweet, innocent, and loud. Maybe it’s the way he smiles. Maybe it’s the way he greets you in the morning. You don’t know how you ended up so hopelessly enamored. But you let yourself be soft, warm, sweet, and in love for him. Only him, and nothing can ever change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Lives For

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful senpai for helping me!!!!

Maybe it’s the way he laughs; sweet, innocent, and loud. Something that starts deep in his belly and tumbles its way out of his mouth to serenade the air around him. An unseen force that throws his head back and shakes his shoulders. The kind of laugh that catches your attention, tugs at your lips and tickles at your throat until you find yourself laughing along side him. 

Maybe it’s the way he smiles. At times it’s large, toothy, and without a care in the world. The kind of smile that crinkles the skin around his eyes and puts dimples on his round cheeks.Other times it’s soft, sweet, and holds all the love in his being. That one is usually directed only at you. You don’t know how you ended up so hopelessly enamored with him, but that reserved smile probably has a lot to do with it. 

Maybe it’s the way he greets you in the morning. The way he clings to you under the covers for extra warmth, uselessly fighting the cold morning air and the sunlight shining in his eyes; clutching desperately to those last dregs of sleep. The way he sighs into your neck when you wrap your arms around his waist to drag him closer. 

He’s soft in the mornings, warm and pliant over you. He’s also clingy, not that you mind all that much (or at all). Wrapping his broad frame around your smaller, wiry one and tangling his long limbs with yours. He peppers kisses all over your face, neck, collarbone, and tugs at your ear with his teeth. 

He sighs “Good Morning”s and “I love you”s into your skin each morning without fail and it never looses it’s worth. It always makes your heart skip a beat, hitches your breath, and he can tell. You know he can because you feel his lips stretch into a smile against your cheek. You love how that smile stretches into a grin and you’re rewarded with lips on your own when you return his declarations.

You absolutely adore his kisses in the morning, despite the fact that it should be gross since neither of you have brushed your teeth yet. But you can’t help it, Marco has always been sure to express how he feels for you in every one of his actions and in the morning when he runs his lips across yours and licks his way into your mouth you can feel how utterly content he is. Like being here, kissing you and loving on you is all he needs in life. And you try your damndest make sure that he knows you feel the same. That he’s all you will ever need.

You live for mornings, the soft exhales of breath, the warm glide of his skin on yours, the “Good morning”s and the “I love you”s , his lips on yours, yours on his. Everything. You let yourself be soft, warm, sweet, in love (dear god, impossibly, dizzily in love) for him. Only him, and nothing can ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here I hope y'all like it!!!! Comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome!!!


End file.
